5-1: Planet of Tradition
Level Summary Thia, Toni, and Alcio arrive on the planet Sagittarius. There they meet Youlin. Story Start Thia: All right, we made it in one piece. Nice to meet you, Sagittarius! Toni: What's it feel like coming to a new planet, Alcio? Alcio: It's hard to put into word, but it's a new, fresh feeling. I'm so excited, it's hard to keep still! Thia: Heehee, me too! And this planet feels completely different from the others we've been to... Toni: Yeah, you're right. Everyone's outfits are very different, too. Thia: Yeah, not just the materials, but the designs as well! Toni: The twelve planets may seem similar, but they all have their own different cultures. That's really obvious when you compare Sagittarius to the places you've seen so far, right? Thia: Yeah. It's fascinating... Oh, look! That dress shows off way less skin than the swimsuits on Cancer, but the slit is really sexy, somehow... Toni: The people of Sagittarius used to travel on horseback a lot. The slit is left over from those days, kept around as a tradition. Alcio: That dress is known as a cheongsam. It's a single layer, and often worn long, a wonderful example of a fusion of function and beauty. ???: Heehee, I'm glad to hear you're so interested in Sagittarius. Toni: Hm? Who are you? Youlin: Hello, I'm Youlin! I help out at the Princess's palace. Enjoy Sagittarius!♥ Thia: Thanks! I'm Thia. This is Toni, and this is Alcio, a member of my Unit. Youlin: That ring... You're a CocoDoll! No wonder you're so fashionable. Hey, can I ask you a favor? With the help of our Princess and the other, Sagittarius has been recovering quite a lot. But lots of people are still listless and unmotivated... Alcio: I see, so you'd like us to help cheer up your residents. Is that right? Thia: We've got no reason to refuse! It'll be good learning experience too. We'd love to help out. Youlin: Yay, thank you! A cute unisex outfit would be great to start! Toni: Can you handle it, Thia? Thia: Of course, no problem! An outfit to cheer everyone up, right? Lemme think about it. Youlin: Heehee, thank you! End Youlin: Wow, it's like witnessing the bud of a gorgeous flower getting ready to bloom. It's so lively! Thia: Thanks, I'm glad! But... This isn't really enough to cheer everyone up, is it? ???: Thank you for being so kind... Thia: Huh... ? Wargh! XingHuo: I am PrincessDoll XingHuo. Thank you for visiting our planet. Sagittarius...welcomes you. Thia: (She's so beautiful! Her clothes flutter with every step she takes, like a bewitching red butterfly.) Pleased to meet you. I'm Thia. How did you know I came from another planet? XingHuo: Well... Alcio: Well...? XingHuo:...A hunch. Toni: She seems a little eccentric. Haggard resident: Princess XingHuo! Did you come to check on us again? Exhausted resident: Please don't strain yourself... Thia: Looks like you have a lot of work to do. I hope we can help out! '''XingHuo: '''You don't...mind? Then...please listen. ...To tell the truth... Category:Story Category:Level Category:Sagittarius